


Come (take me there)

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tito is generally super chilled out except for when it comes to hockey and then he is all focus and dedication. Mat is starting to realise that he channels that same focus when he has new plans for ways to get Mat off.





	Come (take me there)

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU RECOGNISE YOUR NAME/THE NAME OF SOMEONE YOU KNOW PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. this is fiction and very much not real etc
> 
> also there are a couple of french phrases in this, those are straight from google translate so if they are awakwardly worded/wrong that is all me. 
> 
> this is just literal PWP so, there is that. i’ve had this half written for a while but that video these two the other day convinced me to finish.

So here’s the deal, Mat has had a lot of sex before he started dating Tito, _good_ sex for the most part too. And he’s had his fair share of women and men so he thinks he’s honestly pretty experienced, and maybe that’s why it blindsides him a little when Tito just gets better and more intense every time they fuck.

It’s like he started off pretty timid, jerking Mat off in the dark on roadies and sucking his dick quick and sloppy in empty locker rooms when they had the chance. Mat knows Tito has only been with men, and he quietly admitted one night there had only been a few before, so it stands to reason really that the sex would improve with time.

But when they start living together Mat feels like he can’t keep up almost, Tito always eager to hold him and touch him and screw him in a different position and it’s all so fucking amazing that he can’t complain, can only moan and writhe and come.

“You’re the only guy I’ve slept with who takes sex as seriously as hockey” Mat admits one day when he’s sweaty and wrung out on their bed and Tito quirks an eyebrow.

“Are you saying that you’ve only fucked hockey players?” Tito asks, teasing.

“Duh” Mat replies.

“Is it a compliment?”

“Fuck yeah” Mat says, emphatic “honestly it seems like you started the season slowly though and now you’re in the final push for the fucking playoffs or something.”

“Okay but that definitely sounds like I used to suck in bed and now you’re surprised that I got better.”

Tito is teasing and Mat knows it but he also doesn’t want to make him feel like he had to up his game because Mat definitely wasn’t complaining when it was all fumbled handjobs and quick fucks in the dark.

“No that’s not...c’mon man, I’m just checking it wasn’t me… that I didn’t do or say something to make you think I expect you to be some kind of pornstar in bed y’know?” 

The thing is they’re both barely twenty-one and they’re guys so they suck at talking about their feelings but Mat just wants Tito to know that even if he didn’t blow Mat’s mind in bed every night that he’s still want to be with him.

“I know…” Tito hesitates, blushes “it just turns me on okay? Watching you lose control because of me and what i’m doing to you… just, tell me if it’s too much yeah?”

Mat knows it could never be too much but he nods anyway, ending the conversation with a kiss that is full of the taste of Mat’s come on Tito’s tongue.

—-

A week before the new season starts Mat is exhausted from training and skating and running drills constantly but he’s excited too, so ready to get back on the ice and start the season right.

They have the day off though and Tito has been quietly watching Mat all morning, sneaking glances over their coffee and blatantly eyefucking Mat after he came out of the shower. Mat can feel a low level thrum of arousal in his stomach because he knows what this means, can tell Tito is planning something and that usually ends with Mat strung out from orgasms.

“You gonna tell me what you’re plotting over there?” Mat asks eventually, horny and frustrated and it’s barely lunch time.

“I wasn’t planning on it” Tito says, calm and honest.

“If I ask will you tell me?” Mat is playing dirty because Tito is a fucking tease sometimes, but he also likes to check Mat is okay with whatever they do. He’s pretty sure Tito wont evade a direct question like that.

“You know I will” Tito is stood by the bedroom door, a couple of feet from Mat on the sofa but it’s close enough that Mat is sure he can see the way he’s turned on already, before he even knows the plan.

“But” Tito carries on “we’re meeting the guys for lunch in twenty so if I do tell you you still have to wait until later.”

Mat swears and Tito laughs because they both know he can’t stand knowing and waiting.

“Fine” Mat pouts “you win, but you better fucking make it worth it.”

“I will” Tito promises with a dirty kiss that leaves Mat panting and fully hard in his shorts.

—-

They meet Ebs and Leddy and Anders for lunch and it’s not their usual crew but it is the usual thing of too much food and none stop hockey talk but at least Mat can concentrate on something other than how desperate he is to get Tito home and into bed. He has hockey to thank for a lot in his life and the most recent addition to the list is avoiding boners in public with his teammates. 

The table breaks up after a couple of hours with plenty of trash talk and back slapping and then they’re back in Tito’s car and Mat is back to feeling like a degenerate because all he can think about is taking Tito’s cock out and blowing him in the parking lot.

He tells Tito this and Mat can see the flush on his cheeks.

“You want that Beau?” Mat asks, using the name that the team call Tito to make it feel a little more naughty. 

“You can suck me later” Tito says, eyes flashing with heat “after I fuck you with my fingers until you come all over yourself without either of us getting a hand on your dick.”

And fuck, Mat goes from half hard to full and desperate in his pants. Tito doesn’t do dirty talk a lot, and if he does he usually reverts back to French, especially when they’re already mid-fuck but hearing him say those words in the quiet heat of the car makes Mat wish they’d never left the house. That they were already naked and sweaty in bed.

“I- you...Take me home” Mat stammers and god, he’s never felt more lucky that Tito apparently has a kink for getting him off.

—-

Tito is generally super chilled out except for when it comes to hockey and then he is all focus and dedication. Mat is starting to realise that he channels that same focus when he has new plans for ways to get Mat off. It’s actually interesting to see him change from his usual mild mannered and casual self to the guy who is ripping Mat’s clothes off the minute they get through the apartment door.

Mat is categorically not complaining.

It doesn’t take long for Tito to strip away Mat’s jeans and old Thunderbirds t-shirt and it takes even less time for Mat to scramble out of his underwear and socks.

“Eager?” Tito quips and Mat doesn’t reply, just stretches out on the bed, trying to make his naked body look as long and inviting as possible.

He thinks it must work because Tito wastes no time in stradling Mat’s hips and kissing him, deep and thorough. It’s a good kiss and Mat is panting when Tito pulls away to strip off his own t-shirt, chest thick and strong as Mat runs his hands across it.

“You still up for what I said at the restaurant?” Tito asks as he preens under Mat’s roaming fingers, Mat just thrusts his hips up to show exactly how up for it he is.

“Hmmmm” Tito murmurs, voice going thicker with arousal “patience _mon amour_ , gonna take care of you.” 

Mat watches in rapt fascination as Tito finishes undressing, pausing by the side table to retrieve their bottle of lube and a condom. Mat isn’t sure why they need a rubber if Tito plans to finger him into coming but he doesn’t care, definitely won't complain if Tito decides to fuck him instead.

Tito sometimes likes to draw these things out, likes to kiss and touch Mat everywhere before his ass or cock gets any of the attention, but that isn’t the case today. Today Tito climbs off Mat’s hips and shimmies out of his own pants so he’s naked except for a pair of tight grey briefs. There is already a wet spot forming on the material and Mat knows Tito won’t torment him too much if he’s already wet with arousal. 

Mat is so fucking glad, desperate already to feel those slick fingers pressing inside him.

It’s maybe a minute later when one finger finally pushes inside Mat and he’s already shaking with the need to be fucked. Tito seems to have calmed down a little though because the whole thing is languid and slow, that one finger working Mat over until he’s literally begging for _more, fuck more, please_.

Tito obliges eventually and then it’s two thick fingers opening Mat up, pressing and curling but never quite brushing over his prostate. It’s deliberate and Mat knows it because Tito definitely knows every inch of Mat’s body well enough by now and can light him up with with just one well angled thrust usually. It feels weird, waiting for that spark of intense pleasure but Mat isn’t complaining, trusts Tito will get him there eventually. 

“Kiss me” Mat begs instead, wanting more connection, Tito’s taste in his mouth. It’s a sloppy dirty kiss when it comes, all tongue and biting and harsh breathing and Mat loves that Tito is so worked up just from touching him.

He hums, satisfied and also not when Tito pulls away, and then a third finger is joining the others inside Mat and he feels so good, full  
of Tito and the promise of an orgasm not far away.

“You look so hot baby” Tito says, voice thick and accented, he’ll probably revert to French soon and Mat loves that, loves it when Tito is so turned on he can’t think straight.

Mat feels hot, literally sweating against the sheets that will definitely be ruined by the time this is over but he doesn’t care, not when Tito is finally giving him when he needs, pressing against his prostate with firm, sure thrusts.

“Yessss” Mat hisses, low and drawn out “there, oh fuck there!” and Tito is relentless after that, watching as Mat shakes apart on the bed, eyes hot and intense.

He’s murmuring in French now, telling Mat how good he is, how beautiful he looks, he tight he feels and Mat wasn’t sure if he’d actually be able to come without anything touching his cock but now he knows he can, feels desperate and on the brink already.

“Gonna make me come” he gasps out, in English because his brain isn’t working well enough to even try to find the words in French but it makes Tito moan regardless.

It takes maybe another two minutes before Mat finally feels his orgasm washing over him, starting at the base of his spine and rolling over him in clenching waves. He can feel the way his ass is spasming around Tito’s fingers and they both watch, amazed, as Mat comes across his stomach, dick red and hard and untouched. 

Mat is pretty sure he blacks out for a second because before he can catch his breath Tito is removing his fingers and kicking off his underwear before fumbling for the condom that he dropped onto the bed earlier.

“Please Mat” he asks, voice rough and sexy as hell “I need…god, want to to fuck you so badly. Can you take me?” and Mat isn’t sure if he can, overstimulated and exhausted from his orgasm, but he nods anyway because Tito is begging so he’ll try.

It’s a lot when Tito pushes in, both because Tito is big anyway and so hard, but also because Mat is more sensitive than he’s probably ever been. It’s a pleasure that borders on pain honestly but as usual Tito somehow seems to know Mat’s body better than even he does, thrusting shallowly and licking at Mat’s neck as they both groan.

“Not going to last long” Tito gasps out and Mat thinks _good_ because it is so much, but what he says is “come on baby, come for me” and Tito moans like the words have split him wide open.

It honestly doesn’t last long, maybe another ten strokes of Tito’s cock inside Mat’s body and he is done for, the rush of come inside the condom and a low whine making Mat shudder. 

Tito cleans them up afterwards and Mat can only lie there, limbs heavy with pleasure as Tito takes care of him, wiping away come and lube and biting on Mat’s collarbone to tease some more.

“Ugh” Mat says, swatting Tito away and his reply is a quiet laugh.

“Are you okay?” Tito asks when he is finished and Mat is still spread across the mattress and god, Mat has never been more okay. He thinks he says that out loud because Tito laughs again before kissing him, soft and slow. And Mat maybe likes this part best, the way Tito takes him apart and blows his mind with sex that is better than he’s ever had, before putting him back together with gentle hands and sweet kisses. 

“M’gonna sleep now” Mat says, slurred and not caring that it’s the middle of that afternoon and the bed is a sweaty mess below him.

“Dormez bien” Tito murmurs, quiet and fond and Mat wants to fall asleep like this always, sated and warm and surrounded by Tito.

**Author's Note:**

> posting on anon for now because this is just literal porn and i’m weirdly nervous about posting it. maybe i’ll change it to my username down the line... we’ll see.


End file.
